Vilain ou pas vilain ?
by fears of life
Summary: "Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue dans ce premier numéro de 'Vilain ou pas vilain', l'émission qui défait les réputations de nos méchants préférés grâce à une équipe impartiale : j'ai nommé Satan, maître des Enfers, et Tony Stark, génie à la langue acérée"
1. Voldemort : Vilain ou pas vilain ?

_Attention, cette fiction est à prendre au 666e degrés !_

«Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenu dans ce premier numéro de ''Vilain ou pas vilain ?'' l'émission qui défait les réputations de nos méchants préférés grâce à une équipe impartiale : j'ai nommé Satan, manitou suprême de la confrérie des vilains et maître des Enfers, et Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy, et philanthrope à la langue acéré !

Le principe est simple, ce soir nous recevrons un super-vilain, et notre équipe se chargera de le juger : Notre chère Stark nous parlera de ce qu'a fait le vilain, et le diabolique Satan prononcera le verdict : Vilain ou pas vilain !

Je vous pris d'accueillir ce soir notre invité … Lord Voldemort !»

Celui-qui-a-mouru avança alors dans la salle sous les applaudissements, dédaignant le public et prenant place dans son fauteuil.

Tony prit la parole.

-Alors, mon p'tit Voldy, …

-Comment oses-tu m'appeler, sale moldu, être insignifi...

-Suffit Voldy ! Là tu la boucle, ici c'est moi le patron !

Le Voldy en question lui jeta un regard rouge (étant donné qu'il a les yeux rouges, c'est plus pratique).

-Donc, je disais, mon p'tit Voldy, j'ai vu tes films, et c'est pas du jolie-jolie … Sur tous les plans ! Déjà, parlons de ton physique, essayer de ressembler à un serpent, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour diriger le monde ! Ça fait pas sérieux mon gars ! Là on te prend au mieux pour un amoureux de la nature, au pire pour un zoophile extrême, et tu comprend que niveau crédibilité c'est pas l'idéal. De nos jours ce qui marche le mieux c'est le méchant séduisant. Faut suivre le mouvement papy ! Si t'as une belle gueule c'est vraiment plus pratique pour se faire une armée, si t'es séduisant t'as déjà des filles par paquet qui viennent te soutenir dans tes délire mégalo, et si t'es vraiment sexy tu peux carrément avoir ta propre armée de fangirl ! Et je te dis pas comment c'est redoutable la fangirl, mieux que ta psychopathe dévouée, Bellatrix là …

Mais bon, vu que t'as pas de nez, les fangirl tu laisse tomber ...

Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris sérieusement ? Tu t'es trompé de mur à King's Cross ? Et puis t'es chauve, ça, ça va pas du tout ! Sans parler des yeux rouges, ça fait vraiment toxico … Voldy, t'as tout faux !

Et c'est pas le pire. La honte suprême c'est de t'être fait exploser par un bébé. Là, franchement, c'est pas glorieux. Et ton obsession pour un ado, c'est vraiment malsain ! Sans compter qu'au final tu t'en est prit plein la gueule et qu'il t'a buté. Et mourir c'est plutôt embêtant quand tu veux dominer le monde. C'est même très embêtant. Franchement, si t'étais vraiment motivé à l'éliminer, t'aurais pas du perdre ton temps à faire un petit discours sur le fait que ''c'est-moi-le-plus-fort-ouais-ouais-t'as-vu'', tu fais ça à chaque fois et au final il arrive toujours à se barrer sous tes yeux ! T'es pas très malin en fait ! Et puis t'aurais du essayer de gérer tes problème de colère, tuer tous tes mangemorts sous prétextes que ça va pas comme tu veux c'est le meilleur moyen de te retrouver seul comme un con parce que t'auras éliminés tous tes partisans.

On va quand même finir sur une note positive : c'est vraiment sympa de ta part d'avoir à chaque fois attendu qu'Harry ait passé ses examens avant d'essayer de le tuer, c'est rare de nos temps de trouver quelqu'un qui se soucie de l'éducation des jeunes !

Allez, je te laisse la parole !

-Imbécile de moldu, sous-race, je vais te tuer et danser sur ta tombe, puis tuer toute ta famille avant de t'arracher les...

-Merci pour ces aimable paroles Voldy ! Je laisse désormais la parole à Satan, à qui revient l'honneur de décider si notre vilain en est bien un :

-Voldemort ! J'ai étudié ton cas et ait écouté les critiques de Mr Stark à ton égard. Tu as échoué dans ta tâche. Ta conquête du monde n'a pas marché. Tu n'es pas un vilain. Et ma sentence est irrévocable.

Un petit mot pour la fin ?

-Vous n'êtes que des …

-Passionnant !

«C'était votre émission du lundi, ''Vilain ou pas vilain ?'' présenté par Satan, Tony Stark et la-mystérieuse-voix-off ! A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau super-vilain !»

_Voilà ! Donc c'était ma première fiction, j'espère que ça vous aura plût ! S'il vous plaît, laissez une petite review ! Si l'histoire vous plaît, je pense faire une suite avec comme ''invité'' Loki :)_

_xx_


	2. Loki : Vilain ou pas vilain ?

_Encore et toujours, fiction à prendre au 666__e__ degré !_

_Bien évidemment, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. (Quel dommage…)_

_Et sincèrement, toute mes excuses pour cette trèèès longue absence … Mais ça y est, Loki est là ! Et un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

* * *

« Mesdames et Messieurs, après le succès de notre première émission, nous voilà de retour pour ce deuxième épisode de «Vilain ou pas vilain» l'émission qui se fait un plaisir de juger les supposés plus grandes terreurs de l'univers ! Pour ce faire, nous disposons à nos côté de Satan, manitou suprême de la confrérie des vilains, maître des Enfers, décoré de la légion d'horreur et élue «sourire le plus effrayant» pour le 7e siècle consécutif ! Avec à ses côtés Tony Stark, notre génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope préféré sur Terre, accompagné de son sarcasme légendaire !

Ce soir Messieurs-Dames, un invité exceptionnelle, il nous vient tout droit de Asgard, ou Jotunheim, je m'y perd avec ces histoires de famillle… j'ai nommé … Loki Laufeyson ! »

C'est donc sous les cris perçants des fangirls que le dieu nordique habillé aux couleurs de Serpentard s'approcha de son fauteuil d'une démarche de maître du monde, s'asseyant confortablement dans son trône, ou plutôt sa pauvre petite chaise de rotin Ikéa.

Tony se racla la gorge, passa la main dans ses cheveux et fis son traditionnelle sourire colgate droit vers la caméra, avant de prendre la parole.

-Aaaah Loki … mon cher Loki, mon adorable Loki, mon diabolique Loki, mon mystérieux Lo-…

-Assez homme de métal ! Je me prénomme Loki et je viens d'Asgard, misérable-…

-Allons je suis blessé, tes sentiments envers moi semblent ne pas avoir changés, c'est blessant tu sais, sous cette ferraille se cache un homme incroyable, avec un cœur pur et no-

Satan, sentant l'interminable monologue venir, se racla la gorge, provoquant quelques secousses dans la salle. Loki lui jeta un regard de reconnaissance.

Stark, pas vexé du tout, repris la parole.

-Bon, à nous deux, tête de bouc. J'ai longuement réfléchi à ton cas, et quelque chose m'a frappé. Pas littéralement hein, c'est juste que … Dans ton super royaume d'Asgard, vous pouvez vivre des milliers d'années. Et du coup, j'ai voulu chercher l'équivalent de ton âge très avancé en âge humain. Et, bingo ! D'après JARVIS, tes milliers d'années, convertis en âge humain, sont l'équivalent de … 17 ans sur notre bonne vieille planète Terre. Donc mon gars, ton envie soudaine d'envahir la Terre, de devenir maître du monde et le manque de respect à ton vieux papa Odin, c'est juste une crise d'adolescence. Une putain de foutu rébellion par un adolescent millénaire. Qui porte un costume de cuir et un casque à forme phallique. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Non ? Dommage. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'es pas crédible. C'est dommage hein, parce que on voit que t'avais quelques bonnes idées ! Non mais vraiment, t'aurais dû donner quelques cours de management à ce vieux Voldy, parce que si y'a bien un truc que t'as compris, c'est comment créer une armée. Je parle pas de tes Chitauris sur leurs foutus jet-ski volant, mais plutôt de ton armée de fangirl. Ça c'est bien, là on voit la bonne volonté d'asservir le monde !

A ces mots, le public, composé à 99% de fangirl, se met à pousser des cris perçants et incompréhensibles, lançant pour certaines leurs petites culottes à un Loki horrifié, se demandant, par la barbe d'Odin, si ce fléau fangirlesque faisait partie de la vengeance de Thanos.

Stark attendit quelques minutes interminable que le niveau sonore féminin (et masculin) baisse pour reprendre la parole.

-Bon, je vais laisser à Satan le mot de la fin, parce que vu ton visage j'ai pas l'impression que tu sois capable de dire grand-chose …

Satan, son tour venu, se leva de son trône composé de flammes de l'Enfer pour parler.

-Loki ! Ton cas a été étudié, et j'ai pris ma décision ! Tu as échoué à asservir la Terre. Tu n'es pas un bon vilain. Et ma sentence est irrévocable. Un petit mot pour la fin ?

-Ces-ces sous-vêtements, je, je…

-Merci bien !

« C'était votre émission préféré, «Vilain ou pas ?» présenté par Satan, Tony Stark et la-mystérieuse-voix-off ! Au programme la semaine prochaine, Bucky Barnes, vilain ou-

A ces mots, Captain America, caché dans le public, se leva, dominant la salle de sa hauteur. Puis, après s'être raclé la gorge et avoir regardé quelques secondes au loin avec son regard profond de «je-me-suis-levé-ce-matin-pour-faire-ce-qui-est-juste-et-god-bless-america», il entama un long discours ayant pour sujet principale « Non, mon Bucky n'est pas méchant, c'est une victime du système» que même Satan n'osa pas interrompre. A la suite de ces 4 heures de plaidoyer soutenue par les hochements de tête d'un Stark ému aux larmes, Satan décida d'annuler définitivement l'émission qui devenait, selon lui, «Trop éprouvante pour ses pauvres nerfs de diable».

Au revoir, et à pas bientôt ! »

* * *

_Voilà ! Ainsi s'achève ma première fiction … J'espère que ça vous a plût, et que ça vous aura fait rire, ou au mieux sourire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review ! Toutes mes excuses en cas de fautes d'orthographes … Et vous me retrouverez bientôt, pas pour une suite, mais dans la traduction d'un OS concernant Bucky et Natasha (Que je publierais dans moins d'un an, promis …) :) _

_Xx _


End file.
